Little Ed Blue
"Little Ed Blue" is the 11th episode of Season 4 and the 88th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed becomes dangerously angry and violent, so Edd and Eddy try to cheer him up, but they only end up pestering him even more. Plot Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac are the customers of Eddy's latest scam, a silent film entitled The Hunt for Edosaurus. It starts out slow and boring, but when Eddy trips on Rolf and sends bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight by Kevin (giving Eddy more profit from it). Ed arrives and kicks everyone out in a pestered mood, even making the normally dominant Sarah walk away from him along with the others, then leaves to the playground with Eddy taunting him. Edd and Eddy soon find Ed sitting by himself on a stump, moping. After Eddy taunts Ed, Ed throws him into a tree. Edd comes and hugs Ed, only having Ed kick him away and threatening him. Ed shows Edd and Eddy his dark side after Edd offers counsel, so they leave and go to his house to get things that will make him happy again. When they come back, they see Kevin throwing a baseball on Ed's head continuously to no end. Eddy decides to play too, but Ed uses Eddy as a baseball bat and commits a "home-run" on Kevin for revenge, sending him miles away. Eddy then tries to cheer Ed by reading him one of his favorite comics, but Ed violently closes the comic into Eddy's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it's Edd's turn. He gives Ed a cooked turkey and pretends it's his birthday. Ed force feeds the turkey down Edd's throat. Edd and Eddy can't decide who should go next, so they perform a crude puppet show with a robot and Baron 'O Beef Dip. Eddy gives up right away, and while Edd scolds him, Ed pulls a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip's back, making him belch fire onto the play and burning them both to a crisp. They finally tried their last attempt. Eddy dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ed in a chicken-like manner, but Ed, becoming even more annoyed than before, takes the rubber glove Eddy is wearing on his head, shoves it down the rest of his body, and shoves him straight down into the dirt. Eddy's patience has run out by now, clearly fed up with Ed's bad mood. After he yells at him and hits him, Ed becomes savagely enraged and yells loud enough to make Edd faint, and rip Eddy's shirt off. Ed goes into a major rampage-like tantrum and destroys the playground. Everything's thrown in the air, but they barely miss hitting Edd and Eddy. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air while on a seesaw. Plank, sent flying from the throw, smacks into Ed as he demands solitude, making him even angrier and threatening to break him in half. Prompted by an idea from Plank, Jonny removes Ed's shoe, causing a tiny pebble to fall out of it. Instantly, Ed's anger vanishes and he's back to his normal, blissful self. The other Eds are shocked to think that all of this hostility from Ed was stemmed from a pebble stuck in his shoe. Eddy is very shocked and even starts laughing for no reason as if he's gone insane, while Ed seems unaware of all the trouble he's caused that day. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': Sarah complaining "'I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn!' What do I look like? Some 'popcorn fairy'?" over Rolf and sends the popcorn flying to Jimmy ---- *'Eddy': "There's big cash in showbiz, Double D. Unless you're on cable." ---- *'Kevin': popcorn flies toward Jimmy "Now that's entertainment!" Sarah: "Mind your own beeswax!" a soda at Kevin "Aw, did Kevin go boom?" Kevin: "Right… FOOD FIGHT!" kids, except Jonny, begin to throw food at each other ---- *'Ed': "Away with you! Unwanted pesterers!" Sarah: "ED! You listen to me mister! You can't kick me out!" yelling "I LIVE HERE, TOO!" Ed: shouts "SO MOVE!" Sarah: frightened "Okay, we better go." Kevin: scared "You read my mind!" Jonny: and not frightened "Catch ya on the rebound, Slick!" Edd: "Is it me or is Jonny's vocabulary deteriorating?" ---- *'Eddy': at Ed "Hey rumpled forehead! I'll give you three to get over yourself!" Ed's jersey collar "One! Smile you miserable-! Two! Snap out of it you-!" grabs Eddy's face Ed: "YOU TORMENT ME!"'' ''Eddy into a nearby tree Eddy: "I'm hurt now..." ---- *'Edd': "What are you doing? We're supposed to gathering things to cheer Ed up! Not unclog his drain!" up a plunger ---- *'Edd': "Ed..." Ed's jacket's shoulders for an obvious reason "Do you know what I like when I'm feeling crabby?" hugs Ed to try to cheer him up "A big hug to squeeze those cares away!" Ed: pushing Edd's chair away from him "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL SQUASH YOU!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey Double D, is that a lump on a log?" turns the log the other way Edd: "Ed certainly is long in the face, Eddy." Eddy: Double D ''"That's because he doesn't have a chin, Einstein." '''Ed': at Eddy "SHUT UP!!" Eddy: back "YOU SHUT UP!!!" Edd: "Eddy, please! Ed's having a bad day!" Eddy: "Ed's a wuss." ---- *'Jonny': "Never a dull moment with these clowns, huh, buddy?" ---- *'Edd': "...A pebble? Ed's bad mood was all because he had a pebble in his shoe?!" Jonny: away in the distance "He's mad, I tell ya, mad!" ---- *'Ed': Eddy laughing like a maniac "Somebody had a good day, huh, Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': getting sprayed with flames from Ed's toy "Nice toy." D whispers into his ear ---- *'Eddy': screaming "THAT'S IT!" reached his boiling point, he charges at Ed "I've HAD it up to HERE with YOUR bad mood! Crack a smile! Bust a gut! Be happy!" Ed on the back of his head "GET OVER IT!" snaps, tearing his eyebrow in half Ed: at the top of his lungs "BIG TROUBLE!" to yell; Edd faints, while Eddy's shirt gets ripped off by the force of Ed's yell; Ed stops yelling and starts destroying the playground Trivia/Goofs *This is one of the few episodes where one of the protagonists is an antagonist. Another episode with this characteristic is "The Day the Ed Stood Still'"'. **Coincidentally, in both of these episodes, Ed is the antagonist. However, Eddy was also the anatgonist of episodes like "An Ed is Born" ''& Edd was the antagonist of the episodes "My Fair Ed" & "Mission Ed-Possible". *During the Eds' movie, one of the beginning credits (the one with "Feeturing Edd and Ed," in which "featuring" is misspelled) was placed upside down and that beginning credit more likely switched "Edd" and "Ed" around. Other spelling errors include the second slide, saying "Staring Eddy" and the third one, reading "Direkted by Eddy." Obviously either Ed or Eddy wrote the text for the slides, since Edd would not make any spelling errors in his handwriting. *Ed's chin was visible in this episode. However, in "A Boy and His Ed," Eddy said "We'll have a better chance of Ed growing a chin!" *Sarah punches Jonny in his cheek. But if you look closely, his cheek is undamaged, but he has a black eye visible in the next few shots. *Although the Baron O' Beef Dip toy burned Edd's hat and Eddy's hairs with fire, charring them both, they are undamaged in a later shot. *A running gag in this episode is that Edd and Eddy try to cheer Ed up while he was in his angry state, but they fail at each attempt and end up getting hurt by Ed. *This is the first and only episode where Ed's uni-brow is separated. In this case he ripped it half while he was in his angry state, but it is shown reconnected again after it was ripped in half. *This is the second major appearance of Baron 'O Beef Dip. *Eddy says, "I'm hurt now!" for the second time, the line being spoken originally in ''"Cry Ed." *Ed's comic ''Marlene of the Deep'' is probably a nod to A.K.A's sheet director Marlene Robinson May. *This is the third time Ed stands up to Sarah, and the first time it works. The second time Ed stood up to Sarah, when Eddy told him to, is in "Is There an Ed in the House?" and the first being "Sir Ed-a-Lot". *While Ed is roaring at the top of his lungs, Eddy's shirt is ripped off, but in the next shot it is back on, completely undamaged. *This marks one of the very few times Eddy and Kevin get along together. *It is interesting to note that the kids never asked Eddy for a refund. Maybe because they were distracted by the food fight. *This is a rare occassion where Ed is angry and depressed, instead of being joyous and exuberant, which is the normal behavior for him. This is the first and only episode where Ed is angry for almost throughout the entire episode. *The Kanker Sisters do not appear in this episode. *This is the second time Jonny uses "He's mad I tell you! MAD!" The first time was "Dear Ed." *When Edd tried to cheer up Ed with the turkey with the candle on it, it looks as if it was baked, but when he got hurt, the turkey looked raw. *This is the first and only appearance of Ed's favorite food Pudding Skin, but was previously mentioned by Edd in "Cry Ed." Gallery Hunt4edosaurus.png|"The Hunt for Edosaurus." File:Bv.jpg|Smilie face on pudding skin. imagesCARZ28TL.jpg|"I'm hurt now." File:Dramatic_ed.jpg|Ed's scary face. File:Chiskc.jpg|Ed's Chick magazine (literally) File:Ow!.jpg|Self explanatory. File:Xc.jpg|Ed's Berserker mode. File:EdAngry2172.png|Ed angry. File:Edd with pebble.jpg|The pebble that caused Ed's bad mood. Marlene of the Deep.jpg|Marlene of the Deep Chicks Galore.jpg|The cover of Chicks Galore. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4